les aventurier de la fic perdue
by nova-fenrir
Summary: cecie et une fiction collective de naruto qui est partie en live DELIRES GARANTIE pardonner l orthograpphe le correcteur et le cerveaux on buguer a la correction
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer: l univers de depart est celuis de naruto et ne m apartient pas tout comme tout les personage "piquer" a divers roman les perso principaux apartiennent au forum http/www.naruto-sensei.fr.tc et a ses membre becman masashie playerkiller kirua(en quelque sorte) xar(zarcon) death-q et soichiro **

**Un soir d'octobre deux personne se trouvait face a face, d'un coté le genin le plus beau, et le plus fort des genin d'Iwa, face a lui son sensei. Uchiwa makashi et Koro se regardait d'un air tenebreux. Une personne regardait lle duel ne tarda pas a commencer... ****  
****les deux genins serais le poing fermer ils avaient l' air de s´en vouloir a mort... ****  
****Le sensei leur fit debuter le combat qui malgres sa n´avais pas l´air passionent du point de vue des deux genin...e duel. Le combat terminer, Makashi s'évanouissa et son sensei rejoingit le terrible Orochimaru. PlayerKiller ramena makashi a l'Hopital et le soigna, il allèrent ensuite effectuait une mission de rang B ensemble**

**CHAPTER 1 : EN AVANT POUR L AVENTURE **

**la mission était simple : pénétrer dans le repere du terrible Orochimaru, de tuer l'ancien maitre de Makashi qui se nomait rikimaru et de partir incognito apres avoir voler les parchemins de la techniques interdite d' Orochimaru qui lui permetai d'invoquer les mort ! ****  
****Les deux compagnons d'arme partirent alors vers kiri no kuni ou les attendai leur contact ( le seul homme capable de les mener dans le repere de Orochimaru) ...**

**makashi énérvait coura vers le repaire pour tuer vers son ancien maitre mais le contact le bloqua et l'enmena**

**beckMan:c´est tres risquer d´aller ce jeter dans la geule du loup tout de suite il vaudrais mieu attendre surtout pour toi car tu va devoir battre ton maitre il vaudrais mieu attendre le moment propice pour pouvoir entrer... **

**Playerkiller:Bien mais alors depecher vous je náttenderais pas trop lompten...**

**BecMan : sa ne sera pas long toutes les deux semaines il y a une esquade d'oto qui passe par la pour faire les rapor sur les incident dans la regions attendon qu'ils passent et on les liquides! On se fait passer pour eux et hop masashi liquide son encien sensei ! **

**Playerkille : 2 semaines **

**BecMan : ben oui, la region fait 200 kilometre de diammetre et une escuade de 5 homme c'est pas beaucoups pour couvrir la zone ! **

**Makashi en eu marre et couru vers le repere d'orochimaru avec une forte envi de tuer tout les hommes de la section ( mais 50 homme pour 1 genin c pas si facile ) ... bref il courait vers la mort ...**

**Playerkiller:attend il vaudrais mieu attendre l´esquad on pourais comme sa s´echoffer... ****  
****de toute facon je manque d´entrainement pendent c´est deu semaine on pourais gueter les allentour voir si on ne trouve pas quelque chose a tuer ou a fair ... vous en penser koi?**

**Malheureusement, Makashi n'écouait pas PlayerKiller et continuait de courrir vers le repère d'Orochimaru et les 50 shinobis qui attendaient avec le sourire aux lèvres que Makashi arrive à leur contact. **

**BecMan et PlayerKiller, désespérés, réussirent à ratraper Makashi et ils se jetèrent à trois dans la mélée (3 vs 50 c'est déjà mieux se dirent ils). **

**Mais les gardes d'Orochimaru étaient bien trop nombreux... **

**Mais... alors que la défaite était vraisemblablement inévitable, Death-Q, le Roi des Pingouins unijambistes du Sahara débarqua avec une armée entière de pingouins unijambistes armés jusqu'aux dents de kunai et de shurikens... **

**D'un geste, Il commanda à son armée de se jeter dans la mélée. **

**Une fois la bataille terminé, Lui et son armée se retirèrent, et Il déclara : **

**"La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps" **

**Puis Il s'en alla avec son armée vers d'autres aventures... **

**Les gardes d'Oroshimaru étaient tous K.O. **

**Makashi, BecMan et PayerKiller détachèrent de Lui leurs regards puis décidèrent de continuer leur mission...**

**Playerkiller:Et bien si sa c'etai pas de l'aide mdr ****  
****super bizard... ****  
****Bon et bien pensent qu' on y est et si on rentrai je meurt d'envi de me battre ce pinguin ma donner envi de me battre!**

**BecMan : ok ! Mais se Death-Q , sa tete est a prix ! apres la mission j'irai le débusquer et le tuer ! **

**Makashi : Mais se type nous a sauver ! **

**BecMan : on lui a demander ? c'est de son plaingrer qu'il c'est battut ! Puis j'aai toujours voulu manger du penguin ! **

**Le sort du roi des penguin était fixé ! les 2 otres compagnons d'armes desaprouvés l'idée machibélique de BecMan ! Mais la misson passe avant tout ! **

**Ces ainsi que les 3 ninja penetraire dans le repere du terrible orochimaru !**

**Nos braves shinobis BecMan, PlayerKiller et Makashi se promenait tranquilement dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, cueuillant des champignons et assomant les quelques ninjas qui avait le malheur de se promener par là. **

**Quelques temps plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une salle remplie de squelettes et de cadavres en décomposition : **

**"- Quelle magnifique décoration ! Orochimaru a beaucoup de gout je trouve, déclara BecMan. **

**- Chacun ses gouts, répliqua PlayerKiller alors que Makashi examinait un magnifique macchabée qui le regardait de ses orbites vides." **

**Un rai de lumière éclara tout d'un coup le fond de la pièce, révélant un trone en os, avec Orochimaru assit dessus : **

**"- Bijour, fit Orochimaru. **

**- Copain ! Cria BecMan en courant vers Orochimaru et en tenant un kunaï dans le dos." **

**PlayerKiller et Makashi regardait la scène, déspérés par la stupidité du plan de BecMan. **

**Mais, c'est alors que... BecMan pris la direction opposé et s'enfui par une porte sur le coté qui menait aux couloirs ! BecMan cria au terrible ****  
****orochimaru : " Bye bye " avant de courrir avec une vitesse alusinante ! ****  
****PlayerKiller et Makashi restere bouche bai . ****  
****OROCHIMARU hors de lui commença a pourchasser BecMan dans les dédalles de l'antre, jusqu'a que lui meme si perde ! PlayerKiller et Makashi n'urent d'otre choix que de penetrer eux aussi dans les couloir qui formaient un labirinte ! ****  
****PlayerKiller cria alors a masashi qu'il allait tenter de retrouver BecMan . ****  
****MAsashi quand a lui lui dit qu'il esserai de de trouver son ancien maitre ! ****  
****Dans l'hombre du couloir une ombre amusée contemplée la scene...**

**playerkiller et makashi prenai en sendwitch orochimaru et becman se trouvais dans une impasse ...**

**Oh mince alors, une impasse !" s'exclama BecMan. **

**Il se retourna et vit Orochimaru qui le regardait d'un air féroce tandis que PlayerKiller insultait BecMan pour sa lacheté et Orochimaru à cause de sa sal'gueule et que Makashi proposait à Orochimaru de discuter tranquilement de tout cela devant une tasse de café. **

**Caché dans l'ombre d'un statue (magnifique sculture de cadavre), une silhouette regardait la scène avec amusement...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 FACE A FACE 

PlayerKiller peta les plombs et se jeta sur orochimaru ! Il lui planta son kunai en pleine tete et rikana ! Malheureusement pour Playerkiller orochimaru se volatilisa car c'était un clone !  
BecMan lui reparti dans l'otre sens et disparu dans l'ombre le fuite n'avait plus de secrai pour lui depuis des années !

PlayerKiller : non ! il est reparti ! Je v'ai lui cassser la gueulle a cet abruti !

Makashi : mais pourquoi est il parti ?

PlayerKiller : c pas ! je vai le chercher et le frapper quand a toi trouve les roulot d'invocation et ensuite on liquidera le sensei !

puis playerkiller parti a la poursuite de BecMan .  
Makashi ne bougea pas il avait entendu un bruit ! L'ombre se fofilla derriere lui ! C'est alors que dans un rictus Makashi dit : Rikimaru sensei sa fesait longtemps ...

Playerkiller se retrouvais face a plusieur intercection ... il decida de s'arreter ... ( trop fatiguer pour continuer tout ce k'il voulais c'etai de l'action...)  
soudain il entendais des bruits venant du couloir de droite il decida de la prendre...

Playerkiller fi 2 pas dans cette direction avant de s'arreter !  
Face a lui se tenait une 20 ene de shinobi armée j'usqu'au dents !   
Il se jeta sur eux et dans la méllée en blessa 2 ! Mais voyant le surnombre de ces advessaires il decida de tenter le tout pour le tout !  
Il soti son thunder blade (épée électrique) et éclata 14 de ces enemies avant de s'enfuir car il avait utiliser tout son chakra.

BecMan lui arreta enfin de courrir lorsqu'il tomba nez a nez face a son enemie juré le terrble killkiller chef des brigades d'élites de orochimaru !

Masashi ne pouvait conté que sur lui meme pour gagner se combat !

Playerkiller courais comme un malade avec le reste des ninja au trousse ...  
il prit l'autre chemin et courai comme un fou quand soudin il vit becman et decidais de lui preter main forte.  
encerler par les ninja d'elite et par des ninja becman et playerkiller decidais de ce battre sérieusement!

Que fai makashi pendent ce temp?

playerkiller explosa 7 ninja avant de s arreter a cose du faible chackra qui lui restait ! Il tenta en vain de planter son kunai dans la tete de killkiller mais c t en vain vu que son enemi fesait 2.50 metre !

Il dessida de tenter le tout pour le tout et resorti son tunder blade !   
Mais o moment ou il sorti son épée sa vision se deforma, les couleurs changerent et pour finir il vi killkiller abillé en kimono bleu a fleur et les shinibi danserr en rond !Puis Il s'evaanoui , BecMan regarda playerkiller inconsien et dit : je lui avait pourtant dit de pas manger c champignons !Tss ... Bon maintetnant passon au chose serieuses ...

Masasshi fesait fase a son sensei ! il allait se batre seul ! tout a coups un cri perfora le silence il venait dou etait BecMan et playerkiller ! 

Playerkiller se reveilla o millieu d'un tas de cadavre ! BecMan etait a coter de lui ! Avant de dire : merde killkiller ma échaper !...

_Makashi se faisait maîtriser par son sensei mais il arrivait à tenir. Orochimaru avait réaparu et regardait le combat, assit en position de yoga à un mètre du sol en sirotant une limonade. ___

_Pendant ce temps, BecMan, toujours dans sa rage berserk, poursuivait Killkiller en le traitant de lâche et de moviette, suivit de PlayerKiller qui arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre à cause du champignon qu'il avait mangé. ___

_Il décida d'en manger un autre (il est un peu maso il faut l'escuser) mais ce champignon eu l'effet inverse de l'autre. ___

_Il recouvra le double de son chakra qui était même visible à l'oeil nu. Il fit alors un sprint et ratrapa BecMan qui poursuivait toujours Killkiller. ___

_C'est alors qu'un pingouin aparu devant Killkiller qui stoppa net. Le pingouin se dandina jusqu'à Killkiller qui le regarda aprocher en se demanda ce que faisait un pingouin ici. ___

_Mais dès que le pingouin s'avança à la lumière, il vit la ceinture d'explosif qu'il avait autour de la taille. Avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le pingouin se jeta sur lui et déclancha les explosifs. Le pingouin explosa avec Killkiller. ___

_Dès que la fumée se dissipa, BecMan et PlayerKiller virent les restes des cadavres du pingouin et de Killkiller. Ce n'était pas beau à voir ! ___

_Une voie grâve retentit : " J'espère que maintenant que je t'ai aidé encore une fois tu n'essaira pas de me butter pour empocher la récompense ! " ___

_Puis tout redevint calme. Et tout à coup, il y eu une secousse et bientôt, tout le repaire d'Orochimaru se mit à trembler._

Playerkiller courais de toute ces force ils prix BecMan dans ces bras ( ho quelle beau couple ) il couru vers l'endrois ou ce trouvais makashi et orochimaru...  
Il eskiva 2 puis 3 piere qui tombais du plafon...  
Quand soudain...ils se trouvai encore une foi maintenant devan le combat de makashi et orochimaru...

BecMAn se detacha de son "sauveur" n'exageront rien et dit a playerkiller de se debarasser de rikimaru quand a lui il allait prendre ces roulaux a la con ! Il fu regoint par Death-Q qui lui dit qu'il allait l'aide !  
BecMan fu contraint d accepter en voyant la ceinture d explosif sur le ventre de se penguin degenerer ! Ils arriverent a une intercection ou il y avait un pannau : a droite salle des cofres et a gauche salle des roulaux !  
BecMan et Death-Q prirent a droite...

BecMan : on prend un peu d or et on vas chercher ces rouleau sa te dit ?   
Death-Q : j'allait le dire !  
BecMan: mais n'invoque plus de penguin, il attirent les enemies avec leurs odeurs !  
Death-Q : si tu veu ... 

Playerkiller et masashi etait desidement seul contre rikimaru et orochimaru ! pendant que leur compagnons d armes se remplisaient les poches !

_Le combat qui opposait PlayerKiller & Makashi à Orochimaru & Rikimaru était perdu d'avance et pourtant, nos braves héros continuaient de se battre. Oui ! Ils continuaient de se battre... pendant leur fuite éfrénée, ils lancaient des kunaïs derrière eux à l'aveuglette en espérant toucher les deux vilains méchants qui les poursuivait. ___

_Pendant ce temps, BecMan et Death-Q, ployant sous le poid de leur butin, essayaient d'atteindre la salle où étaient entreposés les rouleaux : ___

_"- Nous n'y arriverons pas ! dit BecMan à Death-Q. Ces trucs sont beaucoup trop lour ! __  
__- J'ai une idée, lui répondit Death-Q. On ne garde que les pièces d'or. Ca fait mal au coeur mais si on rate la mission, on aura pas le loisir d'en profiter ! " ___

_Ils prirent les rouleaux et soritirent en courant de la salle, poursuivit par des lapins enragés. ___

_Ils prirent à droite et virent Makashi et PlayerKiller qui courrait vers eux, Poursuivit par Orochimaru et Rikimaru. ___

_BecMan et Death-Q se jetèrent sur Makashi et PlayerKiller, les plaquant au sol au moment où les lapins se jetaient sur eux. ___

_Les lapins passèrent donc au-dessus d'eux et se jetèrent sur Rikimaru et Orochimaru. Rikimaru mourru, bouffé par les lapins enragés, alors que Orochimaru avait créé un clone et regardait de loin son clone se faire déchiqueter. ___

_BecMan, PlayerKiller et Makashi avait accompli leur mission. Mais... Orochimaru, après avoir fait rotir les lapins pour son prochain repas, les regardaient de son air féroce._


End file.
